Finding Home
by SharonMarsh
Summary: Neville and Luna know that they aren't like the other kids in the orphanage and they are punished because it. When the abuse goes to far Neville knows that they have to escape. Who would've thought that a house full of vampires is where they would find a place where they would belong.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This takes place in a world where Bella did marry Edward and become a vampire, but Renesmee was never born. Bella did get pregnant and almost died, but the baby did not survive. The wolves and the Cullens have an understanding and work together when they have to, but do not get along. Also both of Luna's parents died in the magic accident. Neville's parents still went insane and he lived with his grandmother until she died a year later._

* * *

It was a normal day in the Cullen household. Edward was playing the piano while Bella dreamily listened. Carlisle was in the study reading an old novel. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled up watching something on television. Esme, Jaspar, and Alice were in the woods hunting.

Everything was right in the world until they all heard a pop coming from their backyard followed by a quiet sob that would have been silent to one without vampire hearing.

Edward stopped playing the piano, Carlisle looked up from his book, and Rosalie perked up as Emmett muted the tv.

Edward, Bella, and Carlisle rushed down to their living room where Rosalie and Emmett were sitting.

"Someone is in our backyard," Bella said.

"It sounds like a child," Rosalie said getting up quickly about to rush to the yard before Emmett grabbed her to stop her. Rosalie shot a look that could kill. Rosalie may seem cold hearted, but anyone who truly knew her knew that she always wanted a child and had a huge soft spot for children.

"Don't rush out there. If someone is out there your speed may freak them out," Emmett pointed out.

"But he is crying. Something is wrong," she growled.

"Just slow down. Emmett is right. We don't want to scare him," Carlisle pointed out.

The group went into a slow jog to their backyard. They heard the sobbing coming from Esme's garden. They found a young boy with dark hair and big eyes holding onto a young blonde girl who was unconscious. He was crying and looking around, he seemed to be terrified and confused. Their scent was unfamiliar to Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett, but Edward and Carlisle gave each other a look that showed that they recognized the scent.

Rosalie was the first to the child.

"P-please help us. I-I don't know how we got here, but Luna needs help," the young boy sobbed when he noticed the group approach him. Carlisle was the next by their side.

"What happened to her?" Carlisle said getting a good look at the girl, noticing that she was covered in bruises and scratches.

"The kids at the home were messing with me and she tried to get them to stop and the pushed her down the stairs. I tried to stop them, but I'm too weak. The grown-ups there won't do anything about it. Please tell me you can help her," the boy sobbed. Rosalie quickly grabbed the boy and embraced him. If she could cry she would've. Bella grabbed on to Edward for comfort. Edward and Bella seemed just as heartbroken by the sight.

"I'm a doctor and I will do what I can. Let me get her inside and I'll see what I can do," Carlisle said picking up the frail, little girl and taking her inside. Edward and Bella followed while Emmett and Rosalie stayed with the young boy.

"Carlisle is the best doctor around. She can help your friend. Don't be sad little boy," Rosalie said comforting the young boy. Emmett joined her in comforting him.

"What's your name?" Emmett asked.

"I-It is Neville. Neville Longbottom," he said drying up his tears.

"Well Neville I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett. Why don't we go inside and get you cleaned up while Carlisle helps your friend Luna," Rosalie said.

The little boy looked nervous, but agreed to go with the couple. He wasn't used to grown-ups being so nice to him. The grown-ups back in the orphanage were mean. They thought that he and Luna were freaks and unlovable. They let the other kids bully them. When Neville saw that Luna was knocked unconscious he knew that they wouldn't help her which is why he wished that they could disappear to somewhere where he could get help. He closed his eyes and wished so hard and then after feeling like he was being sucked up into a tube he opened his eyes and saw that he was in this garden. Then some of the most beautiful people that he has ever seen found him. It had to be a sign. There was something weird about them, but something in his gut told him that he could trust them.

They took him inside of this beautiful house and guided him to this very comfortable leather couch and the girl, Rosalie grabbed him a glass of water. He quickly drank it, not realizing how thirsty it made him.

"Where are you from Neville?" Emmett asked.

"I'm from a small town in England, but I live in an orphanage in London," he said.

Emmett and Rosalie gave each other a look of confusion. He was just a kid. How did him and this young girl end up in their backyard in Forks from London?

"How old are you and your friend?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm 9 and Luna is 8," he said clutching on to his empty glass.

"Let me get you some more," Rosalie said softly taking the glass from his dirty, little hands. Rosalie noticed how malnourshied this little boy looked and how beat up he was. It took all that Rosalie had to not rage and punish those who did this to this sweet boy.

"How did you get here?" Emmett asked.

Neville looked at his feet. They would never believe him if he told them the truth.

"I-I don't know. I r-r-really don't," he lied.

Rosalie entered the room and gave him some more water. She had a feeling that he was hiding something, but wasn't going to pry. She could tell that he has already been through so much.

* * *

Bella and Edward helped out Carlisle as he ran some test. He had some medical supplies at home that he used for house calls. The little girl was so frail. Bella couldn't believe it.

"Is she going to be ok?" Bella asked.

"It seems that she might have had a minor concussion, but I see no broken bones. She is extremely malnourished, but she is going to be ok," Carlisle explained.

"These poor kids," Bella said grabbing the little girl's hand. She felt the little girl slightly squeeze her hand and Bella gasped. Her eyes grew wide and she saw her entire life up until that point flash in front of her. She saw everything from her being born, her parents divorce, her mom getting remarried, her moving in with her dad, her meeting Edward, her finding out that Edward was a vampire, her almost being killed by James, her finding out about Jacob being a shape shifter, her almost being killed again by Victoria, her wedding day, her getting pregnant, her losing the child, and everything in between. When the girl's hand relaxed Bella was shaking.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked. Bella noticed that he was by her side and grabbing her other hand. If she could cry she would have. She quickly let go of the little girl's hand.

"W-w-w-what was that?" Bella asked.

"Bella what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"When I grabbed her hand I had like this vision. It was like this little girl was showing me my entire life. I felt like she was in my mind, but how is that possible?" Bella asked. Carlisle sighed.

"Bella there is something very special about these two kids who ended up in our garden. They have a gift," Carlisle said.

"You mean like how Edward can read minds and Alice can tell the future?" Bella asked.

"Kind of," he sighed.

"But how did she get into my head? I thought my gift was that I was able to block these gifts from effecting me," Bella asked.

"You are able to block vampire attacks, but she isn't a vampire," Edward explained. Bella was confused.

"Well I know that, but what is she?" Bella asked.

"I think it might be best if we wait for everyone to be here. Jaspar, Alice, and Esme should be home soon. Why don't we go check on the little boy and I promise I'll explain later," Carlisle said as he led them out of his workroom. Bella glanced back at the little girl before leaving the room. She kept replaying what happened trying to make sense of it. So far she wasn't having any luck.

* * *

 _I've wanted to do this cross-over for a while. Neville and Luna were always my favorite Harry Potter characters and I loved their friendship. Hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2

When the rest of the coven arrived back home Carlisle let Neville go see his friend Luna knowing that she would be waking up soon.

Alice had a vision about Neville and Luna appearing while hunting so they weren't all too surprised to see the young children there.

"How did they get here? Neville told me that they were in an orphanage in London," Rosalie said. The coven was sitting in the next room speaking quietly so that Neville would not overhear them.

"Those two children are special. They aren't like most their age. They have a gift," Edward said.

"My vision of them was very fuzzy. Fuzzier than normal. And their scent is off. Its like they aren't human," Alice explained.

"You aren't too far off," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked still a little shaken up at the vision she had.

"As you know there are many supernatural out there, but what you didn't know is that there are many different kinds of supernatural beings. It isn't just werewolves, shape shifters, and vampires," Carlisle explained.

"Shortly after I was turned into a vampire, Carlisle and I met a group of people who had a very similar scent to those two. They were traveling and said that they were looking for some rare herb. They approached us to help. We didn't know at the time, but they approached us for a reason. I couldn't read their minds so I didn't know why they wanted us to help, but they were going to pay us well so we agreed to go. Plus they were the first humans that I had ever met who's blood I did not want to drink which excited me. They took us to this abandoned field and trapped us using magic," Edward explained.

"Magic?" Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Bella all asked at once.

"They were wizards. They were trying to get us alone so that they could steal our vampire venom and sell it. It was one of the few times that I felt helpless since turning. They knew that we were vampires and had been watching us for sometime. Luckily for us the Volturi had been watching them for sometime too. It is illegal for wizards to drain vampires from their venom, but some still do it because it can be used for potions. The Volturi had their eyes on wizards that they expected to be black market traders. Aro, Marcus, and Caius rushed over and helped us fight them off. When the wizards noticed that we had them overpowered they just disappeared in thin air. That is called apparition. Aro explained to us what they were, but we haven't seen any since. Until now," Carlisle explained.

"So you're telling me that wizards exist and those two kids are wizards?" Rosalie asked. Rosalie is a vampire who has interacted with shape shifters so the idea that wizards exist doesn't shock her, but the fact that those two sweet kids being the same as those horrible people who tried to hurt Edward and Carlisle didn't seem possible.

"Yes. Well technically the young girl is a witch, but they are definitely magic," Carlisle said.

"Is that how she made my life flash before me?" Bella asked.

"Like vampires some witches and wizards have extra natural given gifts which tells me that this little girl is very special," Carlisle explained.

"Well the next question is what do we do with them?" Alice asked.

"We can't send them back to that place. Did you see that poor girl? She was so beat up and frail and that little boy wasn't much better," Rosalie said quickly.

"But we can't keep them here. Since they are young they probably don't have good control of their magic which could bring more attention to us than we need," Edward said.

"And do you really think a house full of vampires is the best place for two kids?" Jasper asked agreeing with Edward. Rosalie stood up in anger.

"Those kids have been through so much. We have to help them. Besides it isn't like we will ever thirst for their blood. They deserve a good home," Rosalie said.

"It isn't logical. We don't have to send them back to London, but they don't belong here. They belong with their own kind," Edward explained calmly.

"They are in an orphanage. They obviously don't have anyone who is their own kind to be with," Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie is right," Bella said. Everyone looked shocked that Bella was taking Rosalie's side. They tend to not agree on anything.

"Bella what are you saying?" Edward asked.

"When I saw those two kids I felt connected to them somehow. They need a good home and a loving family. We could do that for them. I admit that it shook me up when that girl showed me my life, but you guys were able to teach me how to control my shield to let other people in and protect them from vampire attacks. Maybe we can help her control her gift," Bella said.

Rosalie gave a smug grin in Edward's direction.

"If this girl was able to make Bella's life flash before her eyes when she was unconscious does that mean she knows what we are?" Alice asked.

Everyone was silent as they thought about this. Bella did feel like the little girl was right next to her watching, but she wasn't even conscious. Maybe she would think it was a dream. Or maybe she didn't really see anything.

"They're vampires?!" they heard the little boy yell out in the next room.

Their eyes all grew wide.

It seems that the two young ones knew about the family that took them in.

* * *

 _How will the two young wizards react to their vampire saviors? Will they be willing to live with blood suckers? Or will they run for the hills?_


	3. Chapter 3

When the coven rushed back into the room where the little boy and girl were they saw the girl's eyes were open and the little boy looked terrified. When he saw them enter the room he quickly stood up and put his hands out as if he was trying to protect the little girl.

"D-d-d-d-d-don't come any closer. You can have me if you just let Luna go," the boy said.

"Calm down Neville. They won't hurt us," Luna said weakly. She couldn't even sit herself up she was so weak.

"She is right Neville. We just want to help," Rosalie said.

"B-b-but they want to suck our blood Luna," Neville said not taking his eyes off of the vampires. The group could tell that he was terrified, but he was not going to let that stop him from protecting his friend.

"They're good guys though. At least Bella is and the rest seem nice too" the girl said so quietly that it took vampire hearing for the rest to hear her.

Everyone looked at Bella. She knew her name. So it was true. Luna did see Bella's life flash before her eyes.

"Luna you didn't! You know you can't make people's lives flash before their eyes anymore. It is too dangerous," Neville said finally turning to look at Luna.

"I can't help it," she sighed. Carlisle slowly took a step slower.

"Neville I promise that none of us are here to hurt you. May I please check on Luna," he said. Neville glanced at the vampire with a look of distrust and then looked at Luna again who tilted her head to nod, but instead her head fell forward.

Neville slowly stepped back and let Carlisle prop Luna up and leaned her head back on the wall.

"Edward can you read her mind?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked at the little girl.

"Since she is weak the protective wall seems to be down from blocking me," Edward explained.

"I am going to ask you some questions Luna and I want you to think the answer so you don't have to speak. Edward has a gift just like you and can tell me what you are thinking," Carlisle explained.

"She says that she understands," Edward said.

"When is the last time that you've eaten?" Carlisle asked.

Edward growled. Neville jumped and grabbed onto Luna's arm in protection.

"Its ok Neville. Calm down Edward," Carlisle said calmly

"She says that it has been 5 days and she only got table scraps that she shared with Neville. He ate some bread crusts and let Luna have the rest. The other kids steal their meals and the adults allow it," Edward said.

"Oh dear!" Esme gasped. Rosalie and Bella's eyes turned black. They felt an anger that they have never felt before. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were clenching their fists. Who could do that to children?

"Esme could you go grocery shopping? Don't buy anything to extravagant. Their stomachs won't be able to handle it. Something like white rice, vegetables, and some chicken we can broil," Carlisle said not letting his expression change. Esme quickly nodded and left the room.

"Neville told me you live in an orphanage in London. Can you think about where you sleep?" Carlisle said.

Edward's eyes began to grow black in anger, but he didn't move.

"Most of the kids get beds, but since they are over crowded they force Luna and Neville to sleep on old cots on the floor. They are stained with urine and smell like it too. Sometimes bugs crawl on them in their sleep. When Luna complained that the bugs were biting her they told her that she needed to stop being selfish," Edward said.

"Emmett do you think you can go clean up both of the guest rooms upstairs. I believe their are some sheets in the linen closet," Carlisle said calmly. Emmett quickly left to do that.

Carlisle stayed calm and gave Neville and Luna a reassuring smile.

"You are doing great Luna. I just have a few more questions. Can you tell me how you see other people's life stories?" he asked.

Edward's eyes went back to normal.

"She says that she doesn't really know. It just happens when she is really scared and holding someone's hand then both of them will see the person's life," Edward said.

"Please don't hurt her. She really can't help it," Neville whimpered.

"We would never hurt her. A lot of us have gifts. It just makes her special," Carlisle understood.

"The people at the home would hurt her when she had an episode. One of the teachers at the home threw her against the wall when it happened," Neville said.

If looks could kill then everyone near Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward would be dead.

"Do you have any gift like this?" Carlisle asked.

Neville didn't say anything. He just looked at his dirty feet.

"Luna says that Neville can bring plants back to life. When a group of kids saw him bring a flower back to life shoved his face in the dirt calling him a freak," Edward said.

"That's amazing," Alice said in awe. Neville blushed.

"Do either of you know what you two are?" Carlisle asked.

"She says that they are what their parents are," Edward said.

"And what's that?" Carlisle asked.

"She says that they are people with special gifts, but are not understood by others," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. He wasn't going to push it. Their kind, like vampires, are not widely accepted by many. She didn't have to think it if she didn't want to tell them.

"I see. Well we're getting some rooms set up for you two to stay in and Esme is getting some food for the two of you. Why don't we get you cleaned up and wash those clothes. We can take you shopping for more in the morning," Carlisle said.

"We don't have any money," Neville said.

"Don't be silly. We're going to take care of you two. You both have been through so much and deserve this," Rosalie said. Her eyes were back to normal and she was by Neville's side.

"Why are you all being so nice?" Neville asked still a little nervous.

"Because we like you guys. We want to help you," Rosalie smiled.

"Are you going to send us back?" Neville asked.

"As long as I'm still alive you will never go back to that horrible place. If someone tries they will have to go through an entire coven of vampires," she smiled.

"Do you promise?" he asked.

"I promise," she said.

It didn't take a mind reader to know that everyone else was thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville woke up in what he could only imagine was a soft cloud. He thought about the chain of events that happened the night before. It all seemed a little too good to be true. He still isn't exactly sure how he appeared in the Cullen's backyard, but he is happy that he did. Neville knew that he and Luna were different than most. He knew that Luna was a witch and Neville was a wizard, but he would never admit that out loud. The last time he made that mistake he ended up getting the paddle. It was just a part of his life he learned that he would have to give up.

Neville always dreamed that he would be saved from the children's home, but he never thought he would find safety from a coven of vampires. He was nervous at first, but they have already done so much to help Luna and him. They helped make Luna better, they cleaned them and washed their clothes, and they even cooked for them. It wasn't much. Just some rice and veggies, but Dr. Carlisle said that they would eventually be ready for more flavorful food. Neville just wasn't sure how long this would last. Eventually they would get tired of them and throw them out. Maybe when Luna was fully better. Neville just had to make sure that they didn't try to send them back. That one vampire Rosalie promised that they wouldn't, but Neville knows that grown-ups can't be trusted. Luna is a little more optimistic, but Luna is a lot more trusting than Neville. She says that these vampires are good guys and that they didn't have to worry about them, but Neville still had to look after her and him.

Neville got out of the comfortable bed and quickly made his way to the room where Luna was staying. Her room was only down the hall from Neville's so it did not take him long to reach it. However when he opened the door he was shocked to see that Luna wasn't there. The bed was made and there was no sign of Luna. Neville felt his heart stop for a second. What did they do to her? Neville felt himself start to hyperventilate. He usually did this if he didn't know where Luna was. She was the closest thing to family that he has and he doesn't want to lose her like he lost the rest of his family. Tears began to run down his face as he thought about those vampires sinking their fangs into Luna as they drained her and threw her remains in the yard. Was that why they were being so nice? He knew it was too good to be true, even when Luna told him that they could be trusted.

"Neville what's wrong?" he heard a soft, female voice say. It was that one vampire Rosalie. Rosalie was extra nice to Neville last night. She rarely left his size. He must be reserved for her. Neville jumped and backed away from him.

"Stay away from me...y-y-y-ou m-monster," he wheezed.

Rosalie's face dropped. She looked as if she wanted to cry, but Neville didn't notice. He was too busy trying to catch his breath. He was starting to see spots.

"Carlisle come quick!" Rosalie called out. Carlisle was in the room in a second. He noticed that Neville was shaking and having trouble breathing.

He started to approach Neville, but Neville fell backwards and shook his head quickly. He could no longer speak through his gasping breath.

"Neville it is going to be ok. We aren't going to hurt you. Think about your breath. Take deep, slow breaths," Carlisle said calmly. He didn't take a step closer to Neville.

"Neville!" squeaked a young female voice. Luna had just entered the room with Bella to see what the commotion was. When Neville saw her his breathing slowed down, but the tears were still falling.

"Luna you're alive," he sobbed rushing over to her and embracing her.

"Of course I'm alive. Bella made me cheerios with bananas down stairs. Come have some," Luna said dreamily. Her voice soothed Neville. Neville wiped his eyes as the tears stopped and silently followed Luna out of the room, blushing in embarrassment.

Bella followed the kids out of the room. Rosalie didn't even move. She was staring off with hurt in her eyes.

"Are you coming Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"He called me a monster," Rosalie said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was probably upset because he couldn't find Luna. They are obviously very close," Carlisle explained.

Rosalie turned to face Carlisle who embraced her into a fatherly hug.

"He thought we hurt her. I would never hurt a child. I've never even fed on a human, much less a child," Rosalie explained.

"I know, but he doesn't. Remember that they have been through a lot and we are new to them," Carlisle said.

"I never want the two of them to feel pain again. I know we've just met them, but I feel that they were brought here for a reason. I've wanted nothing more in life than to be a mother and I never thought it would be possible, but now this might be my chance. Their scent doesn't tempt us and they need a family. We can be that family," Rosalie said.

Carlisle smiled.

"I couldn't agree more which is why I plan to travel to London later this week to start the process adopt them," he said.

It was all happening so fast, but Rosalie couldn't be happier.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Neville was sitting with Luna, Bella, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice. Bella made Neville a bowl of Cheerios with banana slices.

"I don't deserve this. I'm a horrible person," Neville sighed.

"Why would you say that?" Bella asked. Neville looked down embarrassed thinking of what he said to Rosalie. He called her a monster. That is the same thing that the bullies back at the home would call him and Luna because they were different. Rosalie, and the rest of the Cullens have been nothing, but kind, but Neville had to ruin it. Once everyone finds out, they will probably kick him out for being so rotten. He hoped that they would keep Luna though. She deserved to be safe and taken care of.

"You are not rotten. You didn't mean what you said. I'm sure she understands that. And no we do not plan on kicking you out," Edward said with a small smile.

Neville's eyes grew wide. He almost forgot that Edward could read minds. He told them that his and Luna's minds were a little bit harder to read, but because they were still pretty weak from the orphanage that he could make out what they were thinking, but as they built up their strength and got healthier it would become harder.

"Why not? I'm no good," Neville said.

"Don't you ever say that. You are good Neville. You and Luna are very special," Bella said hurt that this little boy would say such things.

"She is right. In fact I actually was hoping that after we take you shopping for some new clothes that you would help me tend to my garden. I was thinking of planting some vegetables now that there are two people here to eat them," Esme said lightly putting her hand on Neville's shoulder. Neville's eyes grew wide. He hasn't been near a plant since he accidently brought those dead lilies to life at the orphanage. He has been afraid of someone seeing it and hurting him. He vaguely remembers playing in his grandmother's yard as a baby and missed it.

"You really mean it?" he asked.

"Of course, but you can't do any of this on an empty stomach. Eat your breakfast and then Carlisle will help you get cleaned up for our trip to the mall," Esme smiled.

Neville slowly took a small spoonful of his cereal and bananas and took a bite. The banana tasted so amazing that he found himself picking out the bananas and eating them all.

"I am so excited to take you guys shopping. I have so many ideas of what would look good on you both," Alice beamed.

"I've never had those before," Luna said quietly.

"Had what?" Alice asked.

"New clothes," she said.

"Well today you are going to get many new clothes and maybe some toys too so you guys have something to do," Alice said.

"This is all really too much," Luna said.

"Yeah you don't have to do this," Neville said. He was just happy that he was away from the orphanage. He didn't need new things.

"Don't ruin my fun. This is a dream for me," Alice beamed.

"We can't pay you. We don't have money," Luna sulked.

"Pish posh we're taking care of it. We never get to do this and I am too excited," Alice clapped.

"Simmer down Alice. You're making them uncomfortable with your excitement," Rosalie said as she entered the kitchen with Carlisle. Her spirits seemed to be up since hearing Carlisle's news.

When Neville saw Rosalie he looked down in embarrassment. She must hate him after what he did. To his surprise she sat down next to him.

"If you think I'm scary you should see Alice shopping. It is terrifying," Rosalie smiled softly.

Neville bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so quietly that it took vampire hearing to hear him.

"Its in the past," Rosalie smiled as she softly put her arm around the young boy. Nobody had ever seen Rosalie seem so motherly. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella were looking at each other in confusion. Edward, Esme, and Carlisle were smiling knowingly.

This was the day that Rosalie officially became a mother.

* * *

 **I know that not much happened in this chapter, but it shows you a little preview of Neville and Rosalie's relationship in the future. In the next chapter the kids will finally meet some of the werewolves! Stay tuned!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello everyone!**

 **I just wanted to update you guys as to why I have not updated in a while. I injured my hip a couple weeks ago which had me in and out of the hospital which resulted in me missing a lot of school. I fell behind in a lot of my classes and could not get back to my writing until I got caught up. I've finally caught up with my classes so I will be updating really soon! Thank you for all of the great reviews! I look forward to continuing the story.**

 **-Sharon Marsh**


	6. Chapter 6

The mall was like nothing Neville or Luna had ever seen. There were so many different stores that had so many different things. It was a bit overwhelming. Neville held on to Rosalie's hand while Luna held on to Bella's. Neville could easily see himself getting lost in a place like this, but Alice obviously knew her way around.

"Lets see where should we start. We need play clothes, clothes for everyday wear, clothes to sleep in, clothes for special occasions, and lots of shoes!" Alice beamed.

They arrived at a big department store that had everything they could possibly need.

"I'll take Neville, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to look at boy clothes while the rest of you can go with Luna to look at girl clothes," Rosalie said. Neville gave a nervous glance to Luna. He knew that nobody was going to hurt Luna, but he still didn't like be separated from her for too long.

"Its ok Neville. We'll meet back up later. I promise," Luna said sensing Neville's nerves. Neville took a deep breath and nodded. The groups went their separate ways.

Alice could barely contain herself as they reached the girl clothes.

"Now you look like you probably still wear a child's small so we'll try this and this...oh this would really make your eyes pop..." Alice beamed as she grabbed multiple articles of clothing from the clothing racks.

"Calm down Alice. I believe they limit you to how much you can bring in the dressing room," Esme pointed out.

"Well take these and I'll be back with more," Alice said handing over some clothes to Esme.

Esme and Bella led Luna to the dressing room and let Luna go in by herself to try on all of the clothes that Alice picked out. Luna loved everything she tried on. Alice had a very unique style. Luna would love to be able to dress like her.

The last thing that Luna tried on was an aqua and turquoise paisley sundress that was short sleeved and went to her knees. It was so pretty and the material was so soft. Luna had never worn something so pretty. She felt like a young princess going out for some tea at the park. Luna walked out of the dressing room.

"Luna you look beautiful. And I saw this gorgeous necklace in the jewelry department that would go perfect with that dress. Why don't I go grab that and you guys grab the rest of the clothes we picked out and take Luna to check out. She should definitely wear that dress out of here," Alice clapped as she rushed off to get the necklace. Esme and Bella grabbed the rest of the clothes and they went to check out. Luna could not believe how much they got Luna. She ended up with 5 full bags full of new clothes and shoes.

"This really is all too much," Luna said softly.

"Nonsense. You deserve some new clothes," Bella said as the cashier rang up the dress and pulled the tags off of the dress that Luna was wearing.

"Plus we're just getting started. After lunch we are going to get some toys and activities so you have things to do around the house," Alice beamed as she took the necklace she just paid for and put it on Luna. It was simple with an aqua stone in the middle. Luna loved it.

Luna was overwhelmed so she could only imagine how Neville was feeling. Neither of them were used to getting new things.

Once they finished paying for everything they walked over to the food court where Neville was sitting at a table with Rosalie.

"The guys are getting food for Neville and Luna," Rosalie explained. Luna took a seat right next to Neville.

"That is a pretty new jumper Luna," Neville said.

"Thank you Neville," Luna smiled. All of the women vampires tensed up and looked over in the same direction.

"What are they doing here?" Rosalie sneered. Luna and Neville looked over at 4 tan, muscular men. Those men were also looking over at them. Luna noticed that one of them was looking directly at her with wide eyes like he was in a daze. He was the thinnest of the group, but still muscular. Luna felt very nervous for a second before she recognized one from Bella's life story. The one standing to the right of the boy looking at Luna was Jacob Black. That is when it hit Luna that these boys must be the shape shifters that helped fight off the vampire trying to kill Bella before she turned.

The boys whispered to each other before approaching them. The one that Luna recognized as Jacob kneeled down to look and smile at Neville and Luna. The skinnier boy was still looking at Luna was a dazed, but happy look while the other two were glaring at the female vampires.

"Hey guys what are your names?" he asked kindly. Luna remembered from Bella's vision that Jacob was nice, but it still made her nervous how tense everyone else seemed. Neville noticed them too and squeezed Luna's hand for comfort.

"Leave them alone mutt," Rosalie growled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luna heard Edward say. The boys were back. Jasper was holding too bowls of rice and chicken and they were all glaring at the vampires. Edward looked over at the thinner boy who would not stop looking at Luna and his glare turned to a look of shock.

"Seth you didn't," he mumbled. The boy looked up at Edward and blushed.

Jacob looked over at the Seth boy and glanced at Luna. He gave Luna a small smile.

"Maybe we should talk away from the two newcomers," Jacob said.

Edward looked over at the kids and gave them a reassuring look.

"Agreed. Esme why don't you stay here with Luna and Neville so they can eat while the rest of us talk," Edward said. Esme nodded as the rest got up and walked away to the corner.

"Esme who are those boys?" Neville asked. Esme smiled down at Neville.

"They're shape shifters," Luna said. Esme gave Luna a surprised look.

"How did you know that?" Esme asked.

"That Jacob one was in Bella's memories," Luna explained quietly. Esme nodded.

"Are they dangerous?" Neville asked. Esme gave Neville a comforting smile and ran her fingers threw Neville's hair.

"Don't worry baby. Just eat your lunch and Edward and the rest will sort this out," Esme said. Neville still seemed nervous, but did as he was told.

Luna slowly ate her bland meal, but kept looking back at the group who were speaking quietly, but passionately. The one named Seth kept glancing back at Luna. It made Luna feel funny. Part of her was curious about this boy, part of her was nervous that he seemed so interesting, but mostly something about his glances made her feel...safe.

 **Uh oh it seems that Seth has imprinted on Luna! This complicates things a little bit. In the next chapter we will hear about the conversation that the shape shifters have with the vampires. Will the vampires tell the shape shifters about Luna and Neville's past? Will the shape shifters be ok with the vampires raising children? Only time will tell.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you guys serious? What happened to your vegetarian lifestyle?" Jacob asked as he crossed his arms glaring at the vampires in front of him. With him were Embry, Quil, and Seth. Embry and Quil were glaring with Jacob while Seth seemed to be staring off.

"Are you serious? Do you mutts really think we would feed on children?" Rosalie asked with a slight growl.

"Well where did they come from?" Jacob asked.

"They just appeared in our backyard. They're orphans who were extremely abused. They have no one else, but each other. They need us," Bella explained.

"Who hurt her?" Seth asked starting to shake as he turned back to the conversation. How could someone hurt that young girl? They needed to be punished.

"Calm down Seth," Edward warned. Embry took Seth away to calm him so he wouldn't transform in the middle of the mall.

"Wait a minute they just appeared? How is that possible?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe the same way that we are possible," Rosalie said sarcastically.

"They're special Jake. Didn't you realize that something was off about their scent?" Bella asked. Jacob glanced back at the two children who were slowly eating their food.

"What are they?" he asked quietly. Seth and Embry returned to the group. Seth still seemed angry, but had calmed down.

"Here might not be the best place to discuss it. Have all of the wolves meet us at the treaty line tonight at sun down. We will explain everything. I promise," Bella said.

"Will she be there?" Seth asked looking at Luna who was looking back at him with curiosity.

"Could you quit staring at Luna?" Emmett growled.

"He can't help it. He just imprinted on her," Edward said with a sigh.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie growled. If they weren't in a public place she would have attacked him.

"She is just a little girl," Emmett growled.

"He can't help it. It isn't anything sexual. He wants to protect her, especially from you bloodsuckers," Jacob said defending his friends.

"We would never hurt her or Neville, but we really can't say more yet. Just meet us tonight ok?" Bella said trying to stop a fight. She looked at the shape shifters with pleading eyes. Jacob sighed. It is hard to believe that it wasn't that long ago that he fell in love with Bella. Now it almost makes him sick to look at her. She sold her soul to be with Edward. He knows that Edward isn't the monster that he wants him to be, but it still makes him sick that she would choose to be one of them.

"Fine we'll see you at sundown," Jacob said and with that the shape shifters walked away.

The rest of the vampires went back to Esme and the kids who had just finished their lunch.

"What did they want?" Luna asked.

"Don't worry about it. They aren't going to bother you anymore," Emmett promised as he picked up Luna and put her on his shoulders. Rosalie grabbed Neville's hand as they got up.

"Lets head to the toy store and find some things for you guys to play with," Rosalie smiled.

The toy store was incredible. They had everything that you could possibly want as a child. Emmett let Luna down so that the kids could explore Luna was immediately drawn to the crafting supplies. She found a jewelry making kit, sketch pads, colored pencils, coloring books, and markers.

"You like art?" Alice asked.

"Oh I love it. Sometimes at the orphanage I would draw things in the dirt, but usually the other kids would stomp all over it," she said remembering how sometimes the kids would even stomp on her fingers.

"Oh honey," Alice said quickly grabbing Luna's hand, giving it a squeeze with a hopeful look on her face which quickly fell, but then was masked with a understanding smile.

"I used to try to design dresses that I wanted, but now it will be easier with things to draw with," she said.

"Maybe later I could teach you to sew," Alice beamed, the excitement coming back to her.

Meanwhile Neville was looking around aimlessly. He didn't need toys to make him happy. Clean clothes, food, and Luna's happiness was enough.

"See anything you like?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't need anything. I'm fine," Neville said. Rosalie knelt down to make eye contact with the small boy.

"Now Neville what do you want more than anything in the world?" she asked. Neville looked down embarrassed.

"Its ok, you can tell me," Rosalie smiled.

"A family," he said looking back up at Rosalie with hopeful eyes. He knew it was asking way too much, but since meeting the coven he has felt happier than he has in year. He didn't want it to end.

Rosalie wanted to cry. She embraced Neville.

"You have one already and I promise that we'll always be there for you no matter what," she said.

"Oh my God!" Alice gasped interrupting the moment between Rosalie and Neville. Alice was at the end of the aisle with Luna and Jasper. It was clear that she just had a vision.

* * *

 **What was the vision that Alice had? And how will the meeting go with the werewolves? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you see?" Jasper asked his wife as he stood by her side. He was quiet enough so that nobody else would hear them.

Alice looked at her love and broke out into a smile.

"Carlisle has found out which orphanage that Luna and Neville came from. He is going to adopt them," Alice beamed. She embraced Jasper with giddiness.

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded.

"We are going to be their family," she beamed.

Jasper embraced his wife once again.

"Are you ok Alice?" Luna asked as she looked up at Alice. The two vampires were speaking quietly enough that the young girl did not hear them despite being so close to them.

Alice smiled at the young girl. She knew that she shouldn't tell her yet, not until everything was finalized.

"Everything is perfect. Why don't we go pay for everything and then head home," Alice said as she ran her fingers through Luna's blonde hair.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

* * *

Later that night, while Luna was drawing in her new sketch pad and Neville was watching television, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper went to go meet the shape shifters at the treaty line. Esme agreed to stay and watch the kids. For once the wolves had made it to the line first and were already standing there in human form. Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, Leah, Paul, Sam, and Jared were there.

"Jacob has updated me on your two new visitors. He said that he had never seen them before and that their scent was...different," Sam said cutting to the chase. He did not want to spend anymore time than he had to with these blood suckers.

"Well they are different Sam. They aren't like you, me, or anyone else in this town. They are special. They have a gift," Carlisle started.

"Yeah we got that, but what makes them special?" Paul asked in a snappy tone.

"The two of them have a this neutral scent that does not disgust us like you mutts, but we aren't tempted by it either. The appeared in our backyard out of no where, despite both being from an orphanage in London," Rosalie started.

"Get to the point," Paul snapped. Rosalie and Emmett growled, but Carlisle put up his hand as a way to tell them to back off.

"They do have something in common with all of us. It might be one of the few things that a vampire has in common with a werewolf. They are supernatural beings," Carlisle explained.

"Oh my God! They are messing with us. Cut the crap bloodsuckers!" Paul shouted. He was beginning to shake in anger. Embry and Quill started to hold him back and the vampires all got into a defensive stance.

"Can you please get to the point?" Jacob asked in an annoyed tone.

"They're wizards, Jake," Bella said taking her eyes off of Paul to look at Jacob.

"Bullshit!" Paul yelled just as he transformed, getting out of Quil and Embry's grasp and lunging for Bella. Edward quickly jumped in front of Bella and ran into the wolf head on, knocking him back. The other wolves transformed so that they could hold Paul back and keep the vampires from attacking him.

"Guys stop!" Bella screamed. It was so loud that the entire forest shook in the echo.

Everyone froze and looked at Bella. Emmett and Rosalie had their fangs out defending Edward as he fought Paul, Carlyle, Alice, and Jasper were trying to pull Edward off of Paul.

"Its true," she said quietly as she walked up to the rust colored wolf that she knew was Jacob. She gently pat his head.

"You believe me, don't you?" she asked her ex best friend.

Jacob looked up at Bella in his wolf form. He looked into her eyes for a good 30 seconds before looking away and giving a grunt of approval.

"Those kids need a family. We can't send them back to that horrible orphanage. The four of you that were all the mall saw how frail they looked. I know that none of you would feel right about sending them back. Especially you Seth," Bella said looking over at the smaller sandy wolf who let out a little whimper.

"We would never hurt them and we will keep them safe. If you guys actually met these kids and spent some time with them you would all fall in love with them like we already did. We may not always see eye to eye, but I spent a lot of time with all of you before my transition and I know that you are all good. They will be safe and happy with us. Please believe me," Bella begged. Everyone stayed silent as if they were pondering Bella's words.

Sam looked over at Edward as if he was speaking to him.

"Sam wants to meet them tomorrow," Edward said.

"No way am I letting those nasty mutts in our house," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie stop. They should get to meet them. They helped us defeat Victoria and her army. We owe them this. Plus if I know anything about imprinting, we aren't going to be able to keep Seth away from Luna," Bella said. Edward looked at his wife in amazement. It was not like her to take control like this. He would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued. She sounded reasonable, compassionate, and sincere. She sounded like a mother.

"They don't have to meet at our house. Sam says we can come to the reservation, but only two of us. They want Carslile and Bella only," Edward explained after reading Sam's mind.

"Forget it," Rosalie growled. She did not like the idea of Luna and Neville being on the reservation with a bunch of mutts without her there.

"They'll be safe Rosalie. Seth would never let anything happen to Luna and you know that Carlisle and Bella wouldn't let anything happen to either of them," Edward said.

Rosalie growled and looked away, pissed.

"We'll come by after we give them lunch. Thank you," Bella said. With that the vampires turned to rush back home.

"You were great back there," Edward said wrapping his arms around Bella's waist, stopping her as they closed in on the house.

"I don't hate them Edward. I want them to be a part of my life again," Bella said.

"Well since Seth imprinted on Luna we might not be able to get rid of them, as much as Rosalie hates it," Edward chuckled.

"She'll get over it. People fear our kind, they fear their kind, and the fear the kids' kind. Maybe its time we start to stick together," Bella said. Edward smiled at Bella and swooped in for a kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she smiled. They held each other's hands and walked back into the house.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Next we will go to the reservation so that the shape shifters can get to know the two young wizards. Will they all get along? Find out soon!**


End file.
